


Dreaming of You

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life, Watching Someone Sleep, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinginInTheRaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/gifts).



Carol's breath was hot against Nat's ear, tongue meeting cartlidge sent a small shiver through her body. Carol's hand rested on Nat's hip, finger and thumb grazing the elastic band of her underwear; pert breasts pressing into Nat's back. She nudged Nat's legs apart and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Natasha, Nat, N-a-a-a-a-t-t, wake up. Babe!" Carol called over the secure line.

Nat startled awake and nearly fell out of her chair.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Nat tried to focus on Carol's hologram.

"Good dream?" Carol smirked.

"You could say that. When are you coming back? I'll show you."


End file.
